


defining you (there's no way)

by nightsickness



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Contemplation, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Love?, M/M, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsickness/pseuds/nightsickness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler thinks of all the ways he can define Josh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	defining you (there's no way)

**Author's Note:**

> Because Josh is amazing.

Tyler thinks of all the ways he can define Josh.

He could call Josh cute. Or hot, even. ‘Hot’ really isn’t something he would use, it isn’t something he thinks _anyone_ would use when defining Josh, but he guesses it could work.

Tyler could say Josh is charming. He _is_. The first time he met Tyler’s mother, he had her completely hooked. She’s loved him since day one.

He could call Josh graceful. Josh is graceful, yeah. Sometimes he trips over his own two feet and there are days where he can’t go twenty minutes without breaking yet _another_ stick, but he’s graceful. The way he talks, the way he moves, the way he looks at you.

He doesn’t even just _look_ at you. Josh _sees_ you, every part of you. The first time Tyler ever caught Josh looking at him in that sort of way, he stopped dead in his tracks and sort of gaped. Josh made him feel like he’d just told the older man all his secrets.

Tyler thinks the closest he’ll ever get to defining Josh is with the word ‘beautiful’.

The word is so over-used these days, tossed around like it’s nothing, like there are tons of ‘beautiful’ people walking around. And maybe there are. Tyler doesn’t know. He doesn’t see so much beauty in people these days.

Is that bad? Tyler thinks it may be bad.

Oh, well.

So, yeah, Tyler thinks of all the ways he can define Josh.

But then he realizes that Josh is just one of those people. He’s just _that._ He’s the kind of person that makes you sit down and _think_ about him, really contemplate him like you would life.

Josh isn’t simple. He isn’t even close.

To define someone like Josh, to _try_ to define someone like Josh is completely out of the question. There’s no way. There’s no way he can do it.

Tyler doesn’t really think that’s such a horrible thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having back surgery in five days, and I'm gonna be on pain medication for, like, a month after and I'll have to learn how to walk again and all that craziness, so I pulled this together really quick to leave you all with *something* until I can manage to write again.
> 
> I'm sorry this is on such short notice, and I'm sorry to simply 'leave you hanging'. I love you all so much and will see you when.
> 
> Merry Christmas, stay alive, and be safe. |-/


End file.
